The Divine Ultimatum
by Lord Ultima
Summary: Ginga, Kyoya, and Ryuuga got swallowed by the strange light emitted by their beys and was transported into an unfamiliar place. As they wander aimlessly though the realm, they didn't know the adventure that awaited them. (WARNING: Rated R-18 for Yaoi. Pairings include KyouyaxGinga and RyuugaxGinga)
1. Intro: Characters and Author's note

**"The Divine Ultimatum"**

_A Metal Fight Beyblade Fanfiction_

Author: Cabotage, T. (Lord Ultima)

* * *

Main Characters:

1. Ginga Hagane

》 Often referred as "redhead" and "Pegasus user", he is the legendary user of Cosmic Pegasus Bey with a tsundere personality. Although laid back, he has an intense passion for beybattling. He cares very much for his friends and he is willing to sacrifice for them. He has a secret crush on both Kyouya and Ryuuga, though Madoka knows about him having a crush only on Kyouya. In the realm of Gaia, his Cosmic Pegasus Bey turned into a staff. He symbolizes Intellect and Spirituality.

2. Kyouya Tategami

》 Often referred as "lion teen" and "kitty boy", he is the user of Fang Leone Bey with a lionlike personality. His ultimate goal in life is to defeat Ginga. Ever since Ginga defeated him for the first time, has taken a liking on the redhead. His relationship with Ginga has deepened through their past adventures, and he fell in love with him. During their stay in the realm of Gaia, his Rock Leone Bey changed into Leone Fang Blade. He symbolizes skill and speed.

3. Ryuuga Kishatu

》 He is often referred as "Dragon Emperor" and "Pervy Dragon". He is the user of the forbidden Meteo L-Drago beyblade. He shuns having relationships with others, and he is often found in the wilderness, mastering his special moves. His feelings for Ginga formed ever since the redhead defeated him in Battle Bladers. His pervertedness outmatches Kyouya's, and he often does forbidden things while alone. Even so, he still cares about Ginga and co., even Kyouya. In the realm, his bey transforms into Dragon Emperor's Cosmic Halberd. He symbolizes strength and endurance.

4. Rexus (my original character)

》 He is the main antagonist in this fanfiction. He is a virus that threatens the balance of light and dark in the realm of Gaia. He wields Archrus, the legendary blade of corruption. His ultimate goal is to cause mayhem and destruction. He was sealed once by 3 legendary heroes of harmony, the "Chosen". After recovering from a million year slumber, he seeks vengeance on the heroes.

* * *

Author's note: (Feb. 22, 2014)

First of all, I would like to thank Won-Chan108 and Zuruichi123 for their awesome Metal Fight Beyblade fanfics and for giving me the courage to make a fanfic myself. I really enjoyed reading their fanfics. Their fanfics are mindblowing (of course given the fact that you love yaoi fanfics) and well-created. I actually wanted to mee them in person, but I'm stuck here in the Philippines. I would also make a special mention to for the Ultimate Yaoi Truth or Dare. It's the best truth or dare ever.

This fanfiction is patterned after my ideas of weaponry, destruction, and action. As you can see, most of the parts of my fanfic took place in an alternate universe I called "realm of Gaia". I once planned to have the fanfic on the time of Metal Fury and pattern the storyline to it, with some changes like their weapons. This fanfic was originally meant to be rated T, but I decided to add smut on the later chapters. One problem of mine is my cover art. I already drew my cover art on a paper, but I couldn't draw on a computer because I don't have a computer right now. Hopefully Won-Chan108 would help me on that part.

I hope my first fanfic would be a great hit to everyone. I worked hard on it and actually tried to buy spare time for the writeup of my fanfic. To the readers, please enjoy this fanfic I made just for you.

Lord Ultima


	2. Chapter 1 - Another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade and its associates.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Another day**

"Ginga!"

"Ginga! Wake up!" Madoka lightly shook Ginga.

"mmm... Kyouya..." Ginga dreamed and rolled around his bed, still asleep.

"Ginga! Just wake up already!" Madoka continued to shake the redhead. "Wake up or else I'll tell Kyouya you have feelings for him!"

Ginga, hearing those words, immediately rose from his bed and covered her mouth.

"Please don't tell my secret to anyone, especially Kyouya." Ginga begged.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about that because you already woke up." Madoka reassured him. _"Hehehe... Too easy."_

"Phew..." Ginga sighed with relief.

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed throughout the bedroom.

"What was that?" Madoka became scared.

"Grr..." Ginga's stomach growled again. "Oops. It looks like I have to eat breakfast now."

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST CHANGE CLOTHES FIRST!?" Madoka shouted at him.

Ginga hurriedly went to his wardrobe and picked his clothes.

••••••••••

"Sorry for the wait!" Ginga said as he showed off his clothing.

Ginga wore his usual outfit: blue skinny jeans on the bottom, orange tank top and blue jacket on the top, white scarf on his neck, and his pegasus bandana on his head.

_"That outfit again? When will he change his style of clothing?" _Madoka grumbled.

••••••••••

Ginga and Madoka went to the dining area. Benkei, Kenta, and Kyouya had already taken their seats and waited for them.

"YOU'RE LATE! NOW I GOT HUNGRIER THAN EVER JUST BY WAITING FOR YOU!" Benkei angrily shouted while his stomach was growling very loudly.

"Gee, Ginga. You're such a heavy sleeper." Kenta commented.

"Glad to see you're awake now. You got us waiting for 30 minutes here." Kyouya remarked. _"Finally I get to see your sexy and slender body, Ginga."_

Ginga blushed.

"Sorry for the wait, guys!" Madoka smiled. "Any spare seats for us?"

"Madoka, you can sit beside me!" Kenta offered the seat between him and Benkei.

"You can have this seat, if you want" Kyouya offered Ginga to sit beside him. "You don't have to be shy."

"Umm... Thanks..." Ginga shyly seated beside him. Ginga blushed.

"Let's eat!" Madoka announced.

There are toasted sandwiches, scrambled eggs, toasted bacon, and soup served on the table. Benkei and Ginga ate lots and lots, while Kenta, Kyouya, and Madoka only watched them.

"Ginga sure is hungry..." Madoka swatdropped.

"Benkei is, too." Kenta agreed.

"Here's a bowl of soup for you, Ginga." Kyouya offered him a bowl of hot soup.

"Thanks!" Ginga cheerfully accepted his offer. _"I'm wondering why Kyouya is very nice to me today. Could it be that he knows my feelings for him?"_

_"Hehehe... Looke like Kyouya knows Ginga's little secret." _Madoka smirked while enjoying her soup.

Kyouya occasionally looked at Ginga. _"Damn. Why is he so hot today? Now I'm feeling in heat."_

He finished his meal and went to his bedroom. Coincidentally, Ginga and Kyouya shared the same bedroom.

"Huh? Where' Kyouya?" Ginga wondered.

"He went upstairs. He's already done eating." Benkei replied while gobbling up a whole slice of toasted bread.

Ginga finished his meal and also went upstairs.

••••••••••

"Ginga, why are you so hot?" Ginga heard Kyouya's voice.

"Huh?" Ginga wondered what Kyouya's doing. He peeked through the bedroom door. He saw Kyouya lying on his bed sniffing on the redhead's boxers. What's worse, he was naked, masturbating.

"Haa... Haa..." Kyouya panted heatedly as he stroked his hard-on. "You're so sexy and hot all over. I want you, Ginga. Haa... Haa..."

_"Kyouya... wants me?" _The redhead blushed as he peeked through the door.

The scent of the redhead's boxers turned the lion teen on. He imagined Ginga naked has he stroked his erection very hard. The imaged was burned into the lion teen's mind.

His erection was getting wet with pre-cum as he imagined the redhead.

"Hnn..." Kyouya felt the pleasure as he was reaching his climax.

Ginga felt his erection as he continued to peep on Kyouya. _"Maybe I also need relief."_

Ginga pulled down his jeans and began stroking his cock. "Hnn!" Ginga jolted in pleasure.

"Ginga... I'm getting close... Haa..." Kyouya moaned as he enjoyed stroking his cock.

The redhead was outside the bedroom, masturbating. _"Kyouya... Hnnn..."_ He felt the pleasure as he continued to stroke his cock.

"Ginga... I-I'm cumming... Ginga!" Kyouya lustfully licked Ginga's boxers. "Hnnnnn!" Cum shot out of his cock and splattered on his stomach. Some hit Ginga's boxers. His body trembled as he finally reached his climax. He reached for some tissue and wiped away the cum that splattered.

"Kyouya... Ahhhn!" Ginga also reached his climax. Cum splattered on the door. He took some tissue from his pocket and wiped the door clean.

Kyouya noticed Ginga outside. "Ginga?"

"Yes?" Ginga replied.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kyouya

"Sure."

Ginga entered the bedroom and saw Kyouya in his naked glory.

"Umm... Kyouya? Don't you want to put clothes on?" Ginga covered his nose to prevent nosebleeding.

"There's no need. After all, you wanted to see me in full glory, right?" Kyouya confidently answered. "Come closer. I want to tell something to you."

Ginga moved closer to Kyouya. The redhead sat next to him. "What is it you will tell-mmph!"

Kyouya suddenly forced a hungry kiss on Ginga. The readhed was surprised, but he granted Kyouya access. The lion teen's tongue roamed on Ginga's mouth. He puuled away to let Ginga breathe.

"You got yourself hard again, didn't you?" Kyouya felt Ginga's hard-on against his.

"Please... Put it in me." The redhead requested.

"I'm at my limit, too. I want to have sex with you." The lion teen answered. "But I have to prep you, or else it'll hurt."

Kyouya pinned the redhead and went on top of him. He undid Ginga's jeans and removed his boxers. He sucked the redhead's erection.

"Aaah!" Ginga moaned in pleasure. Kyouya sucked his erection in a bobbing motion.

"Kyouya! Aah! Aahn!" The redhead was lost in erotic pleasure. "C-cumming! Aaah!" Ginga came on Kyouya's mouth. The lion teen licked his cum and proceeded to Ginga's entrance. Kyouya licked his entrance, wetting it with the redhead's semen.

"Nyyaah!" The redhead winced in pleasure.

Kyouya's tongue entered Ginga's entrance. The redhead made moans of pleasure. Kyouya's tongue explored deeper in Ginga's entrance. He made sure to widen his entrance nicely to minimize the pain later.

"I think it's ready now." Kyouya spreaded the redhead's legs, prodded his entrance, and thrusted in.

"Aaaahhn!" Ginga moaned loudly in pain and pleasure.

Kyouya wasted no time and began moving. Ginga moaned on each thrust.

"Aaahhn! Kyo-yaaah! AAAHH!" Ginga moaned heatedly. He was lost in pleasure as he enjoyed the thrusts.

Kyouya suddenly hit his sweet spot.

"AaaAAAaAHH!" Ginga moaned loudly.

"Does it feel good?" Kyouya smirked while thrusting on his sweet spot.

"Yes! AaAh! AaaAAhn! Aah!" Ginga moaned loudly as the lion teen violated his sweet spot.

"Your insides are so tight. I makes me want to thrust harder." Kyouya thrusted harder and faster.

"Kyo-yaah! Aaah! Slow down! You're breaking me! AAAAHN!" Ginga moaned loudly as he enjoyed being violated.

Ginga's erection was wet with pre-cum as Kyouya thrusted harder, deeper, and faster. The lion teen toyed the redhead's nipples. Ginga's moans became even louder.

"Kyo-yaaah! I'm reaching my climax! Aaaaaahhn! Aaah!"

"Yeah, me too. Let's do it together, Ginga."

"Cumming!" Kyouya was reaching his climax.

"Aah! C-cumming!" Ginga was also close to climax.

Ginga's semen shot out on their stomachs while Kyouya's filled Ginga's insides.

Kyouya pulled out of Ginga's entrance.

"Haa... Haa..." Ginga panted heatedly as Kyouya's cum dripped out of his entrance.

Kyouya laid down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"zzz..." Ginga fell asleep. His energy was drained by the intense sex they had.

"Oh, well... Guess I'll sleep next to you." Kyouya slept beside him. Kyouya tucked Ginga in his bed.

"Ginga... I love you." Kyouya kissed the redhead's forehead and slept with him.

••••••••••

Meanwhile, in an empty field away from the city, Ryuuga had freed himself from the dark energy and proceeded to master his newfound power.

"Go shoot!" Ryuuga shouted as he spun his newly evolved bey, Meteo L-Drago. A mystic, fire-breathing dragon was unleased from the bey. Ryuuga then concentrated on channeling the power to the bey. _"Must concentrate... Be one with the bey... Feel the energy surrounding you and manipulate it..." _Ryuuga successfully focused the power into one point and pierced through large rock formations perfectly.

Ryuuga trained vigorously from sunrise to sundown for several months. His training honed his strength of arms and will, critical thinking speed, logical analysis, shooting accuracy, balance, stamina, endurance, dexterity, techniques, and his bey spirit. He strived to become the ultimate blader ever since he had been defeated by Ginga in Battle Bladers.

During his training, he seldom thought about Ginga. His desire to defeat him burned in his heart, but even the Dragon Emperor couldn't help but think preverted stuff about the redhead. He may have conquered the darkness, but he became subservient to his own perverted desires on Ginga.

••••••••••

After he had finished his training and mastered his bey, the Pervy Dragon spied on Ginga. He saw the redhead enjoying an intense sex with Kyouya.

"Hnnn..." Ryuuga felt his erection. "I guess a round or two is enough."

Ryuuga pulled his pants down and began stroking his erection.

"Haa... Haa..." Ryuuga panted heatedly as he stroked his hard-on. "Your sexy and slender body, your cute moans, they turn me on, Ginga."

Meanwhile, Kyouya wasted no time and began moving. Ginga moaned on each thrust.

"Aaahhn! Kyo-yaaah! AAAHH!" Ginga moaned heatedly. He was lost in pleasure as he enjoyed the thrusts.

Ryuuga stroked his cock as hard as Kyouya thrusting into Ginga. _"I should be the one groping your chest, toying your nipples, and thrusting you hard, Ginga."_ Ryuuga pervertedly smirked while pumping his erect dick.

Ryuuga was lost in pleasure as he stroke his cock. He watched them having intense sex and it was really turning him on.

"Cumming!" Kyouya was reaching his climax.

"Aah! C-cumming!" Ginga was also close to climax.

"Ah! Don't forget about me!" Ryuuga also reached his climax.

The three shot out their semen from their erections.

Ryuuga's body trembled after eaching his climax. He took a rest for a while.

Ryuuga soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

Author's Message:

I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I got excited in publishing my first fanfic. The first chapter should include Ryuuga's story.

Did you enjoy the first chapter, nonetheless? Please make a review.

And don't forget to follow and favorite me and my fanfic.

Don't worry. I'll start typing Chapter 2 soon. :)


End file.
